Victorchwood
by Wixelt
Summary: When abnormal rift activity brings Tori to Torchwood, Jack is set the task of finding out how it happened. (Cancelled Fanfiction)


**Victorious/Torchwood Crossover**

**Victorchwood**

**Torchwood Fact File copyright of the **_**Tardis Index File **_**(Dr Who Wiki). It does not belong to me. Neither do , Torchwood or Victorious.**

**Look, I know Hub 2 was in London, but for this story, it's in Cardiff, since I need it to be where the rift is. So, lets just say they've moved Hub 2 to a different warehouse in Cardiff. This is post-season 4. Also note that I have yet to watch season 4, so if this is wrong, I'm sorry.**

**Chapter 1**

**Hub 2, Cardiff - Friday - 11:30pm (Local Time)**

All was quite, Gwen had gone home to Rhys, and though Martha had come over to visit the warehouse now dubbed Hub 2, she had returned to UNIT.

Well, it was quiet.

Jack jerked awake as an alarm emitted from the laptop before him. He read the alert.

_Rift Activity Detected_

This made no sense; there hadn't been any rift activity for months, so why should it suddenly pop up now?

After tapping a few keys on the keyboard, Jack was able to pinpoint the disturbance, his eyes widened when he saw that it was right here in the warehouse.

As if on cue, a bright light appeared in the middle of the warehouse. Jack had no way of knowing what would come through, so he readied his weapon.

As the light faded, it was replaced with something else, something Jack wouldn't have expected to come through the rift fully intact.

A Human.

A Young Girl.

From the looks of it, in her late teens.

Jack would have asked for her name, but she was unconscious, so Jack got out his phone instead.

"Gwen, something's come through the rift, into the warehouse. I need you and Rhys here now"

_"What is it, if it's a weevil, you can handle it"_

"No Gwen, it's not a Weevil, it's a Young Girl, a human, probably in her late teens. She's not from another time period, judging by her clothing, she's from now."

There was a brief silence over the phone.

_"We'll be right there"_

Jack snapped his phone shut. He picked up the Young Girl, and set her down on one of the various chairs around the room.

Jack sat there staring at her, waiting for her to wake up until Gwen and Rhys arrived.

"So this is the girl then?" Rhys asked bluntly.

"Yep"

"Is she even alive?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, I checked, definitely living. Rift Transfer is a shock to the system, and since she's young, it rendered her unconscious. And as for Identification, I checked her phone, her name's Tori Vega, 17 years old. She's from Los Angeles; she attends Hollywood Arts High School. Now here's the weird thing, there's no record of rift activity in L.A. at any point in the past, so how did she get here?"

"Could just have been a UNIT Experiment" Gwen suggested.

"It isn't" Jack continued "One minute before the moment she arrived here, she sent a message to someone called Andre, telling him to meet her at her house. And since there's no rift over in the USA" Jack paused "She was brought here on purpose"

"Wait?" Rhys looked confused "Why would someone or something use the rift, to bring an American teenager halfway round the world?"

"Well" Jack said "That's what we have to find out"

After that it was just a case of waiting for Tori to wake up, which took a long time.

**Saturday - 8:00am (Local Time)**

It was morning when Tori finally came to.

For a moment she seemed calm, but freaked out completely when she realized she wasn't at home.

Upon seeing the computers, she thought she was in some sort of lab and that she was being experimented on, and ran for the door, which was locked, since Jack had known that Tori would try and escape.

"You know that door's locked right?" Jack emerged from the shadows at other end of the room.

"Who are you, and what do you want with me?" Tori blurted out.

"Tori, the only thing I want with you, is to find out how you got here."

"How do you know my name?"

"I looked at your phone, you left it on" Jack held up Tori's phone.

"Alright. Where am I?"

"Cardiff, Wales"

"How in the world is that possible?"

"Well, Cardiff is built on a rift in time and space, so my guess is that you were sucked through it."

"But I was in Hollywood!"

"Which is why it's my job to find out who or what brought you here. Miss Vega, welcome to Torchwood, my name is Captain Jack Harkness!"

**Saturday - 12:30am (Local Time)**

It was mid-day by the time Gwen came in, and when she saw that Tori was awake, she went to talk to her.

"Hey there!" Gwen sat down opposite Tori.

"Oh, hi" From the way Tori was was acting, Gwen could tell that she was usually very confident, but was scared, so had gone all shy and timid.

"Look, you don't need to be scared!" Gwen attempted to reassure her.

"Why shouldn't I be? I'm stuck half way around the world, in an old warehouse, without any way of contacting home, they'll all be worried sick!"

"No way contacting home?" Gwen looked surprised for a second "Did Jack take your phone?" Tori nodded. "Well, it's only for the best, if they knew you'd been pulled through a gap in the fabric of reality, who knows what they'd say"

**Los Angeles, California - Saturday - 5:45am (Local Time)**

"How can someone just vanish into thin air?" Cat asked loudly.

After Tori had vanished after school, everyone had agreed to meet at Andre's House first thing on Saturday morning.

"Don't speak so loudly Cat, you'll wake my Gramma. And I don't know."

"Do you know what I think?" Jade cut in "I think she got tired of living, and just suddenly ceased to exist."

Everyone stared at Jade, there was complete silence. Then Trina spoke up.

"Yeah, cause you would love that wouldn't you" she cried, "This is my little sister we're talking about here, that can't have happened. Besides, why would anyone giving up living?"

"I can think of a few reasons." Robbie said "But none of them apply to Tori. And actually I think I may be able to get us one step closer to finding her" Robbie opened up his laptop, and typed a few words into the computer. A website titled _Phone Triangulations_. "Using this I can get minute by minute updates as to where Tori was when she vanished"

A map came up, showing a dot where Tori's phone was located every minute or so. After a while, the trail stopped.

"Now, if I widen the search area, and do that agai-" Robbie started.

"Just do it!" Jade yelled. Robbie whimpered and pressed a few keys. The map zoomed out to view the entire world. It was then that everyone saw where Tori had been last.

"Britain, how is that even possible?" Trina asked.

"I don't know" Robbie replied "One second she's in America, the next, Britain. It's as simple as that."

"So what do we do now?" Beck queried.

"Well, Tori's location change is obviously abnormal, so if I cross-reference it with strange phenomena, we should be able to find out what happened to her."

Robbie spent several minutes trawling through a list of recent abnormal events.

"Ah, here's one. Someone reports seeing a bright flashing light on his or her street, which lasted for around 10 seconds. This light was on the same street Tori was on, and it happened at the exact time that she vanished."

"As I said, I think she ceased to exis-" Jade was interrupted by Andre's Grandmother bursting through the door.

"ANDRE! WHAT ARE ALL THESE PEOPLE DOING IN MY HOUSE?"

"Gramma! We're having an emergency meeting!"

"EMERGENCY!"

"Tori disappeared into thin air yesterday!" Cat said.

"I DON'T KNOW YOU!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat yelled, following Andre's Grandmother as she ran from the room.

"So, we know that this light had something to with what happened, but what was it?" Beck continued as if Andre's Grandmother hadn't interrupted them.

"Well, personally I think she was abducted by aliens, but there is evidence to prove otherwise" Robbie gestured for everyone to gather round the laptop.

The web page that Robbie was on said something about they're being a rift in time and space underneath Cardiff, which was where Tori's phone had been before the signal cut out.

"So" Trina said "You think that Tori was pulled through this rift. But if it's in Cardiff, how did she get there, when she was here before."

Robbie clicked a link at the bottom of the page, which brought up another.

_**The Archangel Network**_

_The Archangel Network is an array of 15 satellites positioned in key orbits around the Earth, they run 80% of the world's public and government communication systems._

_They are also rumored to be beacons for satellite controlled cutting-edge technology, such as teleports, which despite the United Nation's best cover up attempts, have been proven to be real._

"That's what I think happened to Tori. But I think they used the rift in Cardiff as a destination beacon" Robbie shut his laptop.

"But why would the Government zap some random kid in the street with an aerial satellite?" Andre asked.

"I don't think they did." Robbie continued "I think someone hacked the network and purposely sent Tori to Cardiff"

"But why Cardiff? Besides the fact that there's a Rift there." Andre was desperate for answers.

"Well" Robbie was obviously enjoying being actually needed for something "One word. Torchwood"

"Torchwood?" Everyone said at once, since no one knew what that was.

"Yeah, Torchwood" Robbie tapped a few keys and a page marked _Top Secret, Government Eyes only _popped up.

"How did you get this?" Andre yelled.

"I hacked it!" Robbie said proudly.

"Wha-? Why would you do that?"

"So we can find Tori!"

_The Torchwood Institute (or "Torchwood" for short) was an organization founded in 1879, to protect the British Empire from extraterrestrial threat and to capture the Doctor (whom Queen Victoria regarded as such) in and to secure alien technology for Britain._

_It had branches across the Empire. Before 2007, the leading branch was Torchwood One in London. After the Battle of Canary Wharf, leadership moved to Torchwood Three in Cardiff, which already had a more ecumenical agenda of protecting the world since Captain Jack Harkness had taken over in 2000._

_The Torchwood Institute ceased to exist between 2010 and 2011, when a new Torchwood team was formed in the wake of Miracle Day by surviving members of Torchwood Three._

"So if Torchwood's not around anymore, that means it can't be them, right?" Beck asked.

"Wrong" Robbie yelled "It said a new Torchwood team was Formed out of Torchwood Three, which would suggest that they're still in Cardiff."

"Who the hell is the Doctor?" Trina asked bluntly.

"Some sort of alien probably. But that's not important!" Robbie announced loudly "What is important is that someone sent Tori to Torchwood for some reason, and I'm going to find out why!"

"What about the rest of us?" Jade asked menacingly.

"Well" Robbie said, "you can help, but I didn't think you'd want to fly all the way to Britain"

"We don't" Andre replied "but this is to find Tori, so it's different," everyone else murmured in agreement "So it's settled, we're all going to Cardiff!"


End file.
